Love Chronicle
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: I have asked certain authors on here to only give me a rating, genre, and plot for one-shots that I will type. This is all from the voting results on my profile, which is still up to view. Number Three: Rivalshipping Seto & Yugi
1. Chapter 1: Puppyshipping

_**Finally I have the time to post this! I'm uploading these every Wednesday all throughout September. There are only four, for now, and I'm starting with the winner, 1st runner up, 2nd, then 3rd. **_

_**To be honest, I actually enjoyed this idea and had fun typing it! :D Here you all go! And it's a long one! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot Number 1: Puppyshipping (was given to Willowsnake)<strong>_

_**PLOT: **__**Joey suddenly has the ability to read minds. What kind of thoughts will he come across from his friends? And what kind of thoughts will he come across when he decides to read Kaiba's mind? **_

_**RATING: M for language, sex (a lemon my peeps!), and some sexual thoughts ;) (FYI-Marik is the Yami, Malik is the Hikari)**_

* * *

><p>Joey sat down on the school's stairs just before the tardy bell would ring. He rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He barely got some sleep last night. He pulled his math book out and tried to finish some of the problems that he didn't finish.<p>

_**Where did I put my backpack?**_

Joey looked up and saw Yugi down the hallway, looking in his own locker. "Did Yugi ask me dat?"

_**Darn it! Did Bakura and Marik take it?**_

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey called out as Yugi turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I think my backpack got stolen."

_Huh? _Joey seemed a little confused.

"Do ya think ya know who took it?"

Yugi shrugged. "I think it was Bakura and/or Marik. You know how those two are."

"Yugi!" Yugi turned to see Yami walking towards him. "Did you find your backpack?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sure you will find it." Yami assured as he rubbed Yugi's head.

_**And I'll start with finding Bakura first. **_

Joey blinked as he stared at the two of them. _Do I have dat good of hearin'? _He continued to stare until the bell starting to ring.

"We better get to class." Yugi mentioned as Yami and Joey nodded and walked into the first class, which was English.

Yugi and Yami moved to the other side of the room, deep in a conversation, as Joey sat close to the door. "I need ta get my homework done... How do I do dis, again?" He looked down at a problem and sighed.

_**Wow... Yami's looking good today.**_

Joey shot his head up and saw Tea in the doorway, walking towards the front of the room. "What?" He whispered as she smiled and sat down in her desk.

_**The way he walks, the way he talks, heck, even the way he takes care of Yugi: It makes me love him even more!**_

"What da hell is goin' on?" Joey talked to himself.

_**Why does Bakura have an evil look on his face?**_ "Dat's Ryou," Joey turned to see Ryou and Bakura walking in, "and Bakura..."

_**If Yami comes to me first, I swear that Marik owes me twenty bucks. That will be enough money to take Ryou out on a date.**_ Bakura blushed as he sat behind Ryou. _**But, I bet he doesn't even know that I love him... Maybe I **__should_ _**be more nicer to his friends... ...Yeah, no.**_

_Am I goin' crazy or what?_

Joey silently thought as he saw Marik, Malik, Duke, and Tristan walking in altogether, which was really unusual.

_**I bet Marik fifty dollars that Duke will confess his love to me today! God, I hope I don't lose that bet.**_

_Dat's Tristan..._

_**I smell fifty bucks in my pocket!**_

_Dat's Marik, of course..._

_**Why does Tristan have this look of greed on his face? Wished he shaved his chin...**_

Joey smacked his hand with his forehead. _Duke. No question 'bout dat. But, why am I hearin' what dey are sayin'-_

He then looked up at Marik as they made eye contact. That is never a good sign when you make contact with someone who has evil long ago and still can possibly be evil.

_**Damn it. I'm fucking late!**_

Joey's eyes shot to the doorway as Seto paced to his desk picking up speed.

"You're not late, Kaiba." Joey pointed out as he pointed to the clock. Seto turned his face towards the blond.

"I don't need comments from the peanut gallery." Seto called out as he sat in the corner of the room, very far away from the teacher's desk and the door itself. Joey put his math book away the moment the bell rang.

"Geez, what crawled up his ass and died?" Joey murmured as he rubbed his forehead. _And, why da hell can I read everyone's mind? I'm gettin' one hell of a headache!_

_**I wonder... Should I use the pink pen, or the blue one?**__ Tea._

_** I had important stuff in that backpack, like my homework and lunch money...**_

_** Bakura's going to die. Also, I wonder what Yugi would like to have for dinner... Food, or me?**_

_** Duke needs to cut down on the eye-liner.**_

_** Tristan's giving me a look down. Is he hitting on me?**_

_** Did Malik finish that Psychology assignment? I didn't understand it one bit!**_

_** Marik is giving off an aura... I can't tell if it's good or bad...**_

_** Bakura... Why do you always have to be mean? Why pick on little Yugi? **__Ryou, for sure..._

_** Damn it! Why won't Ryou look at me? I **_**did**_** get a haircut and a new jacket to show off my muscles! **__Bakura. _

_** If I made Mokuba late, and those teachers say he was tardy... I'll make sure they are fired.**_

Joey sweatdropped at a few of the comments, especially Ryou's, Tristan's, and Seto's, to an extent. He put his head down on the desk and tried to eliminate everyone's thoughts, which was a difficult challenge.

"Mr. Wheeler," The teacher called to him as he looked up at the female teacher, Mrs. Ernst, "can you please tell the class what you did your paper on?"

_Paper? Oh, right._

_**I bet he didn't even do it. I'm not surprised. The kid's like his father.**_

Joey got up from his seat, with his paper, and shoved it in the teacher's face. "Listen, Mrs. Ernst. I actually _did_ my paper, I'm _not _like my father, and _I_ think ya need ta retire."

Mrs. Ernst was wide-eyed. "Ah, uh, well, you don't need to read your paper today." She said with a smile as Joey turned back to his seat.

_**Did the mutt have a flea bath today? Probably why he's so pissed at the teacher.**_

_Kaiba..._ Joey shook his head as the teacher called on other students to read their own paper.

* * *

><p>"Joey!" Yugi called out as he caught up with the blond.<p>

He slowly turned around. "What's up?"

"What's up? What was that?"

"Oh, dat little argument with da teacher? Well, she does need ta be fired. She is so old, she's taught my dad..." Joey murmured as Yugi nodded and helped Joey with his books.

"I agree, that she needs to_ retire,_" Yugi pointed out, "but you need to relax."

"You're right." Joey started to look around the hallway. "Do ya know where Malik or Marik is?"

Yugi nodded. "They should be down the hallway. Yami figured that Bakura took my backpack, which he did, and now he's confronting him. I'm sure one of them will be there."

"Thanks. I'll see you in Psychology." Joey waved bye as Yugi waved back. Walking down the hallway, he saw Yami confronting Bakura and Malik. He stopped suddenly when he saw Seto walking towards his way. He normally walked passed Seto as nothing was said between the two.

_**What the hell is he looking at?**_

_Good ta know he's thinkin' 'bout me._

Joey didn't see that his shoelaces were untied, and fell five feet in front of Seto.

_**...Did he just tripped in front of me?**_ Joey got up and wiped some dust off of his pants. _**I guess it's true what Duke said about him-**_

_God, what _doesn't _Duke say behind my back?_

_**-he does have a cute little ass.**_

Joey turned around to face the CEO as he walked passed the blond. "Watch where you're going, mutt. I don't want to pay for a broken paw."

Joey's mouth dropped a few inches as he couldn't believe what Seto just thought about him! Joey was still blinking and bent down to tie his shoelace.

_What da hell? What da hell? What da hell was dat all 'bout? _Joey started to think as his heart was beating rapidly. _Did he just say, er, thought I had a cute ass? _

"Now, I know you have Yugi's backpack. Just give it to me and no one gets hurt."

Joey walked towards the sound of Yami's voice as Bakura shrugged. "I did. It's in his next class. Ryou was begging me to be nice."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Sure, and I'm straight."

"Are you playing with me?"

"Am I?"

"Damn it! Just give it a break. Can't I try to be nice?"

"Hey, Bakura!" Joey stomped into the scene as Bakura crossed his arms.

"What now?"

"What did ya do ta me?"

Bakura, this time, was raising an eyebrow himself. "What do you mean?"

"I can hear dese _voices _in my head! I can hear people thinkin'! It's fuckin' messed up!" Joey complained as Yami blinked.

"You...can hear...what we are thinking?"

Joey nodded as Yami put his head down, blushing profusely.

"So, you heard what I said in English?"

Joey nodded again. "I thought dat was kinda cute. Ask Yugi what he thinks." Yami glared up at Joey as he shielded himself with his books. "Sorry, I'll drop it."

"Listen," Malik walked up to Joey, "I told Marik it was a bad idea, and I mean a BAD idea."

"Was it some sorta spell?"

Malik nodded. "In a way. He was experimenting on some spells. A certain white haired albino-"

"HEY!"

"-gave him a book for his birthday. He just now decided to read it. So, while he was chanting this spell, I read the book while he was distracted. It said that the most popular super power people would like to have is to read minds. And well, he was bored, picked a person, and picked you. Now, you sort of have a super power.

"You can read minds-like your friends, family, etc.-and Marik is the only one who can get rid of it."

Joey grabbed Malik by his shirt. "GET RID OF IT!"

"Really? I thought that would be the _coolest _thing ever!"

"Malik..."

"Okay. I will try to talk to him and see if he will. If not...then you're screwed."

Joey glared Malik down hard. "Listen, I just heard dat Duke has a crush on Tristan, Yami wants Yugi ta devour him, and I heard Kaiba think I have a cute ass!"

Bakura crossed his arms. "Well...you do."

"Fuck ya all!" Joey threw Malik up at the lockers and went down the hallway, far away from the three of them. "I don't need 'em. I'll just go and confront da asshole myself!"

Joey, however, would have to wait until during lunchtime.

* * *

><p>He grinned when he saw Marik walk into the hallway next to the Gym and the Cafeteria. "Perfect." Joey ran towards the yami and called out his name. "Hey, Marik!"<p>

Marik turned around, with an apple in his hand, and stopped. "What do you want, Joey?"

Joey caught up to him and grabbed his shirt. "Listen, fix me!"

"I don't know. The blond hair is kind of cute, and I love how you get so flustered all the time."

"Dammit! I mean, make it where I can't hear people's thoughts anymore!"

_**Who told him?**_

"Malik. Besides, it wouldn't've been hard ta figure dat out. It would have been ya, or Bakura."

Marik shrugged as Joey gripped his shirt and pushed him towards a wall, right next to some stairs.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want you to suffer?"

Joey gulped. "Den I would beat ya ta a senseless pulp until ya did fix me."

Marik sighed and grinned without Joey knowing.

_**Who's bothering me? I'm trying to fix my computer and don't need this-**_

The thought stopped short. Joey blinked when he turned around to see Seto down the stairs, facing him.

"What are you both arguing about? Marik, did you not feed the mutt his bone?"

"Dammit Kaiba! Shut your damn mouth up!" Marik grabbed Joey's shirt, being distracted by Seto, and pushed him up against the wall. "Ah-"

"Now, I know that you heard Kaiba think something so embarrassing that you blushed." Marik grinned as Joey started to blush again.

"No, I didn't."

"Please. Your face says it all."

Seto crossed his arms. "What are you both talking about?"

Marik turned to the brunet. "I made blondie here be able to read minds all day today! He heard what you said about him, how you agree with Duke, that he has a cute ass."

Seto's eyes widen as Joey turned his head away from them both.

"Also, I made it where I can read yours and Joey's mind only."

Joey looked at Marik. "You've read our minds?"

Marik laughed. "Yes, and I loved the little arguments you had inside your head. It makes you even more cuter." He put his hand on Joey's cheek as Seto walked up one stair on the long staircase. "Let's see, in your Spanish class, you and I heard Seto think, _**I wonder...What would happen if I gave the mutt a bone? Would he kill me? **_And you thought, _Yes_."

Joey turned his head away from Marik and Seto, again.

"Oh, yes, in your Psychology class, Seto was thinking, _**I want to slap that mutt's ass so hard that he will want more! **_And you, Joey, were thinking, _The only thing he'll be slapping is the hard floor. _Am I right, or am I right?"

"Shut it, Marik!" Joey yelled as his heart was beating fast once again.

"Oh, but now, I just love how you are thinking, _What is Marik going to do to me? Why is Seto here? Wait, why did I call him Seto? Do I lo-_"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Joey yelled as Seto walked a little closer to them.

"And I just love Seto's thoughts coming in right now," Marik laughed uncontrollably, "_**Was he going to say love? My mutt...loves me? And after all that shit I've said and done to him.**_" Marik smiled as he turned to Seto. "What would you do if I happen-" Marik turned to Joey and leaned his face closer to his, "-to kiss him?"

Joey was paralyzed, for the first time in his life, in front of Seto, as Seto dropped his briefcase on the stairs and was only a couple feet away from them.

"If you kiss him, I swear that I will kill you." Seto threatened, his eyes blazing with fire.

"Oh? I would like to see you try." Marik quickly threw his lips upon Joey's. Joey's eyes grew and he closed his eyes. He wished this was really a dream, that Marik wasn't the one kissing him, but that Seto was. He didn't care what Seto thought about him, just that this was all a dream.

Marik pushed Joey's head to the wall roughly and then watched his lithe body fall to the ground. Marik laughed harder and louder so that everyone could hear him. Seto ran up to the psycho and threw a punch at him, right in the stomach. Marik was bent over, clenching onto the railing for support.

"Damn...it."

Seto leaned down to Joey's body, seeing his eyes were closed and tears were falling down. "Wheeler?"

He didn't respond but let even more tears fall down. Seto turned his eyes to Marik and threw a nasty punch right on his cheek. Marik fell onto the stairs, clenching his side. Within seconds, everyone, excluding Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Ryou, were right next to Seto's briefcase.

"Joey! Kaiba!" Yugi called out as he ran up to his friend. "What happened?"

Seto turned to Malik and stared hard at him. "You psycho boyfriend just kissed Joey and I punched him. I hope you punish him, cruelly."

Yami walked up the stairs, looking at Joey's body. Bakura and Malik walked up to Marik, and Seto stopped at Joey's body.

"What's wrong with him, Yami?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami tried to open Joey's eyes, but nothing. "Hmm... He might be in shock... Or probably just sustained a slight concussion. I have no idea. He might need to go to the nurse's station..."

Seto grabbed Joey and was now in Seto's arms, in a bridal position. Seto turned back to Yami and Yugi with Joey's head in the nook of his shoulder.

"Yugi, take my briefcase to Mokuba. He's in the computer lab, for the middle schoolers." Yugi nodded and went to picked up the light briefcase. "Yami-"

"Yeah, I know." He walked up to them and smiled. "You better do what's right."

Seto nodded and walked down the staircase and far away from the nurse's station, even though Joey was bleeding a little. He grabbed his cell phone and called for someone. "It's me. I need to be picked up. I have a certain someone with me..."

* * *

><p>Joey slowly opened his eyes, his eyes feeling like they were dead weights. He blinked several times and noticed he was in a very dark blue room.<p>

"Where da hell am I?"

"In my room."

Joey turned to see Seto leaning against the wall, like he was Leon from Kingdom Hearts, which he wasn't, as he walked towards Joey. He sat up and instantly his hand shot up to his head.

Joey gasped. "A bandage?"

"Yes. A certain psycho from Egypt knocked your head pretty hard against the wall."

Joey closed his eyes, slowly remembering everything that had happen today. Seto just looked at Joey who suddenly put his head down.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Dat ya had ta take me here, ta your place, in your bedroom, nonetheless."

Seto shrugged. "I just didn't want your sister or Yugi to freak out when they saw the blood. Besides," Seto sat down on the edge of the bed and grinned, "I'm happy that you didn't get to read everything in my head."

Joey frowned as he tried to listen to Seto's thoughts.

_**I...to touch...and see...he'll...when I...him...**_

"I'm barely gettin' anythin'." Joey announced as Seto grabbed his hand and gripped it.

"Wonderful."

Within seconds, Joey was on his back, again, as Seto was on top of him.

"What are-?"

"You know that comment Duke said about you, and how I agreed?" Joey nodded. "I also think that you have the most...naive personality in the world, next to Yugi. I want to be able to get rid of that naiveness inside of you..."

"Kaiba-"

"I hate that name. Just...call me Seto..." He leaned his lips towards the blond's own soft ones. Joey's heart was beating a million times faster than before. _Now, I _must_ be dreamin'._

Slowly and steadily, Joey closed his eyes, embracing for the impact. However, when he didn't feel any contact, he opened his eyes. "S-seto?"

"Your head."

Joey shook his head. "It's okay! We'll nurse it back ta perfect condition! Just a quick kiss on my forehead and da pain'll-" Joey covered his mouth with his hands as Seto smiled.

"I love it when you blurt out the words that make me want you even more..."

**_LEMON_**

Joey raised an eyebrow as Seto tilt his head towards the blond, once again, and planted his lips upon the blond's. Joey's eyes slowly closed, his hands on Seto's back. Seto pushed his tongue through Joey's lips and started to explore the wonders of that cavern. Joey let out a soft moan in the process as Seto-in a millisecond-removed Joey's shirt and was thrown to the ground. Joey shivered at the temperature in the room. Seto grinned and kissed every goose-bump that showed on the blond's neck, chest, shoulders, arms, you name it.

"It's too cold in here... And your hands don't help either." Joey pointed out. Seto played with Joey's neck, leaving a nice, but small hickey, proclaiming that he was his.

"Then melt the cold with your body's heat." Seto whispered seductively to the blond as he landed a fast one on Joey's lips again.

Joey was in an everlasting bliss, nirvana perhaps. While floating between reality and the dream world, Seto easily removed Joey's garments-pants, shoes, socks (not in that order)-and Seto removed his own as well. They were both left in their boxers, and Seto stopped kissing Joey to bring him back to this world. Joey's face was as red as a rose, Seto was just as cool as a cucumber.

"Seto..." Joey called out as he reached for him. Seto grabbed his hand and kissed every knuckle upon that hand.

"I want to make you mine. I want to undo the pain that has been inflicted on you." Seto murmured as he lowered his face towards the red boxers that belong to Joey. "I want you to be able to feel what I feel every time I see you."

_**I...tell...I...you...**_

Joey closed his eyes as he tried to focus on Seto's mind. Nothing was working, and with Seto removing the only garment on the blond, nothing was going to work. Joey's erection was straight up, facing Seto. His lips turned from a frown to a grin without Joey even knowing.

_**I'm going to make you come.**_

Joey opened his eyes the moment Seto started to rub up and down on his shaft. Over and over, Joey was moaning Seto's name in the moonlit room.

"S-seto... Feels...good..." He moaned as Seto started to pick up the speed, and then slowed down once again. And repeating that two more times. Joey was getting furious. "Either ya let me come or-"

Joey's breath caught in his throat when Seto put his mouth over the heated member. Seto was giving him a blowjob, and an amazing one. Joey gripped the sheets, calling out Seto's name over and over. "Keep goin'...Feels-AH!" Within seconds, Joey came within Seto's mouth. Seto swallowed every drop and licked his lips. He looked like he was ready to eat Joey whole.

"Your voice... It _makes_ me want to come..." Seto admitted as he took off his own boxers. Now, both men were exposed, naked, and horny. "Let me take you, Joey."

_He said...my real name. No nickname, no last name, just my first name._

Joey closed his eyes, trying not to cry himself, as Seto grabbed something from his nightstand and rubbed it on his fingers. "Turn on your stomach."

Joey nodded and obeyed Seto's order. Seto kissed Joey's back, almost every single place, as he stopped at the rear. "Are you ready?" Joey nodded. Taking a deep breath, Seto put one finger in. As he predicted, Joey was already in pain. He yelled into a pillow, trying to not scream or anything else. Without a warning, Seto placed a second one in. Joey gripped the sheets, again, as Seto thought, to himself and Joey, _**I won't hurt you. Tell me when to stop.**_

Joey shook his head. "I...It feels...wonderful...amazin'... Don't stop 'cause...of me..."

Seto nodded and slowly inserted a third finger. Joey gulped and moaned in sheer ecstasy. Seto looked at Joey, his eyes closed and his face a light shade of red this time. Seto removed the fingers as Joey grabbed Seto's hand and nodded.

"Do it."

Seto instinctively turned red at those two words. "Really?"

"Seto, if ya don't, I'll go ta someone else-"

Seto kissed Joey's lips, one more time, and smiled. "I love you, and no one else is going to touch you. I promise."

It was Joey's turn to blush red. Joey smiled, and with a tear falling from his face, he simply said, "I love you, too. Go ahead."

Seto nodded and got in front of Joey's entrance. Seto gulped as he looked at Joey. _**I love you.**_ He entered Joey and within seconds, Joey was moaning. Seto didn't know if it was in pain, ecstasy, or both, but he was seriously turned on.

"Seto... Do it... I-I'm not... in pain."

Seto started going in and out slowly. He wanted the first time to be slow, easy, and safe. As Joey was moaning Seto's name, Seto was moaning Joey's name once or twice.

"You are so...damn...tight, puppy!"

Joey grunted an _"I know"_ as Seto gripped Joey's hips.

"Go faster... God, Seto!"

Seto obeyed the one he loved and did as he was told. He picked the pace up. Joey was grunting out Seto's name.

"J-joey... Oh, God, puppy!" Seto yelled as he picked the pace to max. Joey was seeing stars every time Seto touched the right spot.

"I-I'm gonna come, Seto!" Joey called out. Seto grunted as he kept the pace up and kept hiding Joey's prostrate over and over. "Seto, ah-Gonna come-"

"Me too, puppy-"

"AH!" Joey came all over the sheets below him, and not a few seconds later-

"Ugh!" Seto came inside of Joey, his seed all over them both. Joey collapsed on the sheets and pillows in front of him, and Seto pulled himself out. He laid next to his puppy and put his arms over the blond's body.

"Dat...was da most...amazin' thing next ta..."

"Next to what, Joey?" Seto asked as Joey turned around to face the brunet.

"Next ta ya bein' born, Seto." Joey winked as Seto put his head down and started to blush a deep red.

"God, do you know how sexy you can be with just saying a few words?"

Joey smiled and nodded. "I know. Dat's why ya find me irresistible."

"Right, right." Seto pulled Joey into a strong embrace.

"So," Joey pulled Seto's bedsheets over them (somehow), "do ya think dis power will be gone?"

"You reading minds?" Joey nodded. "Honestly, I hope not. I would like it if you could read my mind." Seto leaned towards Joey's face. "You would know what I need and want at any given time."

_**I want you, Joey.**_

"Damn it, Seto! Don't use my powers like dat!"

_**Oh, I also want a sandwich. Can you go get the mayo?**_

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Why mayo?"

_**So I can eat you all up. Screw the bread and the turkey, I have you.**_

"SETO!" Joey groaned as he tried to get out of the bed, but the brunet wouldn't have it.

"Listen, you are going to be one sore puppy in the morning. If I was you, you better relax now, or take a bath now." Seto explained as Joey blushed.

"Fine. I'll relax in your arms."

"See? I knew you would listen to me."

"Yeah, whatever." Joey murmured as Seto closed his eyes, and Joey did, too.

Within minutes, both of them were asleep. Joey was dreaming about food and Seto while Seto was dreaming about Joey and Mokuba. That maybe, for once in his life, he'll actually be happy. He might have to thank Marik once all this drama was over.

_That is, IF he ever forgives me. I probably broke his nose..._ Seto thought as Joey snuggled up to his dragon and fell into a deep sleep. Seto watched his puppy sleeping as he smiled.

That morning, Joey suddenly lost his power. He couldn't hear what Seto, nor anyone else, was thinking. Seto was disappointed, but Joey was thanking God (or Marik) for reversing this ordeal. But, even though he had the power, it felt like Seto was the hero, that he was the one who was able to protect him from anything evil.

Joey smiled and grabbed Seto's hand as they walked into school the next morning. _Perhaps_, Joey thought, _Seto protects me from anythin', and everythin', in our way. _A guardian, in simplest terms, was what Joey concluded about Seto in one word. That, and also a wonderful lover in bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought the last paragraph was cute. But that might be just me. And that part in the middle...very weird, eh? I think that Marik was just a little on the cuckoo side. (Probably made him that way since I saw Cuckoo's Nest... -_-)<strong>_

_**Anyways, next week is PUZZLESHIPPING, and I've started on it. **_

_**Please review and maybe after this is all over, I might even do more one-shots. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Puzzleshipping

_**This one-shot was pretty amazing, in my eyes. It does have a hint of Puppyshipping in it, but towards the end, it stays true to Puzzleshipping. :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Shot Number 2: Puzzleshipping <strong>(was given to dragonlady222)_

**_Rated: T (minor language)_**

**_Genre: Romance_**

**_Plot: Yugi is in love with Yami but doesn't want to tell him. Yami is interested in Seto and is pursuing him much to Yugi's dismay. Then Yugi catches Seto with Joey and is afraid to tell Yami. What will Yugi do?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugi's P.O.V.<strong>_

_Why would someone put a note in Yami's locker?_

I thought as I closed my locker and grabbed my small backpack and left the school slowly. A few days earlier, I saw a note fall out of Yami's locker. Yami opened the note and it said,_** Meet me on the rooftop before lunch. **_We had no idea who it could have been, but Yami said he would be in the lunchroom within ten minutes, he promised me. Little did he know, I followed him. How he didn't sense me, or see me, still shocks me to this day.

Anyway, I followed him, curious to see who wrote this note. I stopped once Yami made it up to the rooftop. I should have known. Seto Kaiba. I watched them both talk: short, simple, and to the point. I heard something about a card game, coming to Kaiba Land, and- My breath hitched up in my throat. I closed my eyes, trying to hide away the pain. It didn't work.

Seto was kissing Yami, in front of me, without them knowing at all. Truth be told, I knew that Seto was a manizer: he goes after all the guys I've been friends with. Joey? Check. Yami? Check. Duke? Well, _almost_ everyone I'm friends with.

I shook my head, the tears flowing down my face without me even knowing! I've loved Yami the moment he saved me long ago. I thought from the beginning that we had a special bond, a connection no-one else could imitate. He held my hand, he has helped me with homework, he's even hugged me-

I ran downstairs as fast I can. Passing the teachers, the students, my friends, everything. I ran to the first emptiest classroom and fell to my knees. After all this time, I knew that he wouldn't be mine. I prayed and hoped every night that one of my wishes would come true. I should've known: it was all a hoax. Maybe I'm a coward. Maybe I should have told him I loved him sooner and maybe he would have fallen for me and not for Seto. I rubbed my eyes for the millionth time as I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Yug'? Are ya okay? I saw ya runnin' and I thought somethin' horrible happened."

_Joey._ God, if I wasn't so deep in love with Yami, I might've fallen for him. He cares for me more than Yami, more than anyone else in my closet knit of my friends. I get up and open the door, smiling.

"Yeah, I am. I had to get away from the outdoors-my allergies." I admitted. Joey tilted his head and put his hand behind my back.

"Oh. But, I know somethin' is eatin' inside of ya. Why don't ya tell me?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Maybe I thought I failed my Calculus test and was thinking the worst."

Joey smiled. "I don't think ya havta worry! You were tutorin' me, remember?"

I nodded and pulled my shirt down. "True, true. Anyways, do you want to go with lunch with me? I need an eating buddy."

"Of course! I sure hope dey are servin' pizza today!" Joey wondered as I shrugged. The memory of Seto and Yami kissing-It burnt a hole in my heart. It stained my eyes, permanently. I think that even though my love might've been unrequited, I guess that I'll still love him with all my heart. Perhaps, I don't even know what true love really is...

* * *

><p>It's been one week since they started dating. I think I haven't smiled ever since, maybe to fool some people to believe that I'm fine. Joey seemed to be a little heated, in a couple classes, but nothing else. Perhaps that his crush on Seto has finally diminished to nothingness? Does he feel the way I feel? We want to be with someone, but that's impossible now.<p>

I shook my head as I slipped into the bathroom. I stopped when I heard Seto's and Yami's voice. They were speaking in whispers, and I felt my heart dropped into the ground even more.

"Listen, why are you pursing me? I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Yami." Seto murmured.

"Oh, really? What's up with you and I? I thought you wanted Joey-"

Seto crossed his arms. "Hell no. That mutt belongs in a kennel, not with me."

_If Joey heard that-_ I shook my head as I tried to stay quiet.

"As if I would believe that. With those looks you give him in class-" Seto grabbed Yami's shoulders and shoved him into the wall. I peeked around the corner, making sure no one knew I was there.

"But, you do know that I look at you before _and_ after class, right?"

Yami gulped as Seto leaned down towards his lips. I tripped-on nothing-as my books and binders fell everywhere in front of myself. I could have died from embarrassment.

"Who's there?" Seto called out to as I backed far from them and into a wall. I stayed in my spot, cemented to the ground, as Yami approached the corner.

"Yugi?" He asked, softly, as I put my head down, hiding my face from Yami. Seto walked up behind him, grunting. "It could have been worse."

I nodded as I bent down and picked everything up in mach speed. "S-sorry. I was going to go t-to the bathroom, but I heard you both talking and-I'm sorry." I murmured and left the bathroom awfully fast. Yami rubbed his eyes and slowly got up from the ground.

"I still love him..." Yami murmured to himself as Seto walked in front of him.

"_I_ still love you." Seto pointed out as he kissed Yami's cheek and left the bathroom gracefully. Yami placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed it really hard, trying to erase the mark Seto left on him.

_I could still fall for you._ Yami thought as he walked out of the bathroom himself. _But you better play your cards right._

* * *

><p>I kept watching Yami and Seto walking awfully close to each other every day after that. It made me so sad, mad, and sick to my stomach. I just wanted Yami to give me all the attention that Seto was getting. I shook my head and wandered the hallway, to my next class the next day. Joey was keeping an eye out on me, Yami, and Seto, just in case something got fishy.<p>

By the time school was over, I was just ready for the weekend. I grabbed my binder for my AP science class, and other miscellaneous stuff, as I saw Joey chasing after someone. I turned to see him yelling at the CEO.

"Dammit, Kaiba! Get yer sorry ass back here! I'm not done talkin' with ya!"

"But I am, mutt."

Joey took his jacket off and threw it on the ground. "I don't care what ya do ta me, just don't hurt my friends-mentally nor physically-and we'll get along well. But, it seems dat ya already have!"

Seto crossed his arms and turned to face Joey. "And?"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "And? Dat's all ya can say?"

"Yes. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to work and make a living." He glared at the blond as Joey pushed the brunet up the stairs and up towards the rooftop. Everyone just ignored them, it was always common to see Joey yelling at Seto for something, but I didn't. I really wanted to expose Seto for the person he was.

Slowly, I dropped my backpack by the stairs, for an easy escape, as I followed the duelists up the stairs. The door at the end was propped open just a hair, as I put my ear to the door and listened very closely.

"Kaiba, do ya know how injured Yugi is? Are ya tryin' to fuck with his mind?"

The CEO shook his head. "No. I just simply love Yami."

"Why not consider what Yugi has been through for the past year or so? He doesn't need more heartbreak as it is."

I shuddered at the thought. _I know that I lost Yami once, but I'm not losing him again._

"So?" Seto looked over at the blond who was glaring daggers at him. "I've loved someone for one year plus, and when he didn't even notice, I gave up and moved on. Yami was the next person on my list of _Guys I Want To Screw Before I Die_."

Joey shoved Seto to the ground. "How dare ya! I can't believe dat ya, of all people, would have somethin' like dat! Dammit, I didn't think ya were DAT stupid!" Joey closed his eyes, his fist was clenching Seto's shirt very tightly.

"Hey, shit happens. Let me go," Seto reached for Joey's hand and smiled, "and we won't tell anyone anything."

"Bullcrap. I know ya all too well, Kaiba! You'd tell Yami, who will eventually tell Yugi. Nah, I'm not lettin' ya get dat far."

Seto's eyelids closed halfway while looking at the heated blond.

"You know, you do look cute when you're mad."

Joey shot his mouth open and that was Seto's shot to turn the tables on them. Seto was now on top of Joey and he was on the cold ground where Seto was. I gripped my shirt, trying to calm down my heart, as I still watched what was happening.

"I'm just playing with Yami." Seto admitted. I gasped softly and started to get up from my little hiding spot behind the door. "Perhaps, I could make him jealous...if I use you."

"Hell no! Will ya get offa me?" Joey yelled as Seto leaned his face closer to the blond's own. "Huh?"

"Why not fall for me? I'll drop Yami off the cliff, and fall for you." Seto said wittingly as I shook my head.

"Don't do it." I whispered as Joey shook his head.

"He's my friend. I'm not doin' dis."

"Mutt, it's only Yami. He wouldn't do anything horrible to you or I. If he hurts you," Seto lowered his eyelids and smiled, "I would hurt him back."

I silently gasped when I saw Seto kissing Joey on the lips. "Joey! Stop him! Don't let him do this to you!" I whispered to myself as I saw Seto releasing his hold on Joey's lips.

"So? What do you think? Am I a good kisser?" Seto asked as Joey closed his eyes and put his arm over his eyes.

"Why does dis always happen ta me? All dis drama shit..."

Seto grabbed Joey's arm and moved it above his head. "...Sorry. But, I don't think I can hold myself back..." Seto admitted. Joey and Seto started to make out as I turned my head away, my eyes tightly closed.

I couldn't believe that Seto was cheating on Yami with Joey! But, were they really dating in the first place? _Were they dating? But, they haven't kissed, or hold hands, or-_

I stopped short and started to run down the stairs, back to where his backpack is. Grabbing my backpack gracefully, I ran out of the front doors and straight into someone.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was-"

"Yugi?"

"Yami!" I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. "I should have been more careful."

"Why were you running? Was someone after you?" He put his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head.

"Much worst."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How could it be much worse?"

_Seto's making out with Joey. Can I easily say that?_

I shook my head and let out a gasped laugh. Yami crossed his arms as I gripped my backpack a little tighter. "It's nothing. I can deal with it by myself. Something...stupid."

"Are you sure? If someone's hurting you, I'll deal with them."

_If only you knew it was Seto..._

"Umm... I'm going to go home. I'll talk to you later?" I called out as I ran away from Yami in a heartbeat. "Bye!"

Yami grabbed his own backpack, stuffed his books in, and stared back at the school. "What is up with Yugi? Guess I'm going to have to find out."

* * *

><p>I put my backpack on the ground and landed on the couch with a plop. I rubbed my eyes, letting my tears fall down without a care in the world. How can I tell Yami that Seto was making out with Joey right now? I couldn't bring myself to say it.<p>

"What a mess..." I turned the TV on, but somehow turned the music player on. "Oh, I grabbed the wrong remote... Darn it..." I murmured as the song, _My Hands_ by Leona Lewis.

_How weird that the radio station was playing this right now._

I slowly drifted into a deep sleep and started to dream. In my dream, I saw what happened to look like Yami and Seto. In between them were threads of web, stretching out until they disappeared. I turned to his right and saw Joey right next to Seto, and the strands between them wasn't yarn, but rope-strong, sturdy rope-as I turned back to my left. I saw that Yami and myself were connected by something. I grabbed whatever was in front of me and grinned.

It was a chain that was connecting us. The chain from the Millennium Puzzle. A chain can be undone, but with patience and time the chain can reform again. _It will change, but with stay the same._ I thought as I ran up to Yami's hand and grabbed it tightly, smiling until my cheeks hurt.

"Yugi? Hey." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Ugh..." I moaned as I turned to see Yami looking at me.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep." I touched my cheek and Yami was right. I was crying.

"Huh..." _But, why was I crying? I was having a decent, happy dream-_

Yami crouched down to my height and sighed. "What has been going on with you?"

_-I was crying because our connection was the strongest, and that no one can really break it._

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes and cheeks of the evidence of tears.

"Nothing! Just really tired and had a rough week."

"Do I need to enter your mind?"

I turned to face him. "You can still do that?"

"Want me to try?" Yami questioned as I closed my eyes. "Well?"

I grabbed Yami's hand and led him outside to the patio on the back porch. "Follow me." Yami had to and within seconds we were sitting down in a hammock, looking up at the stars.

"So, do I have to-"

"Seto's cheating on you." I blurted as Yami turned to me.

"What-?"

"I saw him and Joey making out on the rooftop today. I didn't want to tell you, since you might be heartbroken, and how Seto was treating you seemed really awkward. I was really too scared to do anything, like that time in the bathroom, where I dropped everything and Seto was really mad-"

Yami put a finger to my lips, hushing him. "I figured that something was up between him and Joey."

I blinked. "You knew?"

"In a way, no. But I figured that when Seto was eying Joey more than me, I was getting the hint. Besides, I think Joey can tame the asshole better than I can."

"Why do you say that?"

Yami leaned down towards my small face and flashed a smile. "Because I like the ones who are cute and easier to tame, like you." He touched my nose with his index finger as I covered my cheeks with my hands.

"Yami! Why do y-you have to d-do that to m-me?"

"I love you." Yami admitted as I shot my eyes up to Yami.

"...You do?"

Yami nodded. "For a while. I have to give you props. You stayed strong while I was _dating_ Kaiba. I never saw you get angry or mad. Perhaps, that's why I like being with you. No one who yells, gets angry, the usual Seto Kaiba stuff."

"I really wanted you two to break up for a long time!" I admitted, as Yami flashed me another pearly white smile.

"Really? Well, I wished you would have told me sooner. I would have broke up with Kaiba sooner!" Yami pointed out as I put his head down.

"Thanks..."

"But," Yami grabbed my face with his soft hands and tilted his own head, "you were the better choice in the first place, Yugi."

He leaned down to kiss me on the lips. My face blushed slightly red as Yami released his lips from my soft, small ones. "I just love how you blush at everything."

"Yami..." I grabbed Yami into a tight embrace and smiled. "I love you, too."

"Good. I'm not letting you go, just so you know, anymore."

"Me neither." I promised as we both sat under the stars, rocking back and forth in the hammock, in a tight embrace. It takes courage to stand up to anything that scares you. For me, it seems that nothing will scare me anymore with Yami by my side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, the ending was cute, right? I first wrote most of this story in 3rd person POV, but then I changed it into 1st with Yugi, and I thought it was better that way. <strong>_

_**Well, what do you all think?**_

_**Make sure to review and check out my other stories if you wanna. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalshipping

**_Sorry about this being late! This was not my week for enjoyment! Anyways, this one turned out way different than I thought it was gonna be... I think I always say that... XD_**

**_Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it. :) Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot Number 3: Rivalshipping (was given to andysanime)<strong>_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humor**_

_**Plot: Grandpa is out of town in Egypt and left Yami and Yugi alone to handle the Game Shop. While he's gone, the shop is attacked by cockroaches and they have to go to a hotel. When they see Mokuba getting hurt, they save him and tell him their problem. As thanks, he lets them stay at the mansion which Seto doesn't approve of at all. So now, the Kaiba Bros., Yugi and Yami are all living under one roof. What sort of chaos will happen? Will Yugi admit his feelings to his true love? Can Seto live through this without losing his hair?**_

_**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

"_Yami?" _

_ "Yes, Yugi?"_

_ "What is that?" Yugi pointed to the wall as he saw a bug climb up it._

_ "I think that looks like...a bug..."_

_ "..." Yugi crestfallen when he realized what type of bug it was. "That's a cockroach, isn't it?"_

_ Yami got closer to it, observed it, and walked back to Yugi and nodded. "That is, indeed, a cockroach."_

_ Yugi screamed as he jumped onto Yami. "Kill it!"_

_ "But, don't cockroaches live seven days even after it's head is cut off?" Yami questioned._

_ "KILL. IT." Yugi threatened as Yami shook his head._

_ "Hell no! I am not touching something like that!"_

_ Yugi gripped tighter onto Yami when they saw a second one, then a third one. They both froze into place as Yugi gulped. "How about...I get the credit card, you get the house key, and we get the heck out of here?"_

_ Yami nodded. "I agree with you, aibou!"_

_ And within seconds they left the house and onto the streets of Domino._

* * *

><p>Yugi laid his head down on a pillow in a hotel bed. After trying to find the best hotel, that was affordable, and called the exterminator, it had been a long day. Yami grabbed a bottled water, sipped from it, and put it on the nightstand.<p>

"So, do you know when the exterminator will be done?" Yami asked as Yugi turned to face him.

"He said he'll be there tomorrow, and hopefully everything will be done the day after tomorrow."

"Wonderful. I didn't even bring any clothes to change into."

"I didn't either. How about we go shopping tomorrow and get us some clothes, just in case?"

Yami shrugged. "Sure, I guess." Yami got up and walked to the bathroom. Yugi turned the television on and rubbed his head.

_What a long day... I'm just ready to go to bed..._

He blinked when he realized that he would have to go to bed in his boxers and t-shirt. And that Yami would be in the same room as him. _Could this be a bad thing?_

"Did grandpa say what he was doing in Egypt?" Yami called out as Yugi turned to the bathroom.

"He said that Rebecca's grandpa, Arthur Hawkins, found something fascinating in Egypt and were needed there asap. Nothing else."

"Well, I would of loved to have gone. Egypt has some artifacts that I might have been able to translate-"

Yugi turned to see Yami looking at the television. "Yugi, what is that?"

"Yami, it's a television. We've been over this before."

"I know, but I'm pointing outside." Yami described as Yugi took a good look outside. He was a teenager, around thirteen, maybe twelve, running into the parking lot. "Who's the kid?"

Yugi scrinted his eyes as he saw a flash of black hair and gray eyes. Yugi turned to Yami and gasped. "T-that's Mokuba! Kaiba's little sibling!"

Yami turned to Yugi and lowered his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

"That black hair and those gray eyes—I know that is him! I'll bet my life on it!" Yugi opened the door and his eyes grew. "And there's someone chasing after him! We have to help him!"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Mokuba was running as fast as he could. He was running out of places to hide. Mokuba didn't want his brother to get involved in all this crap he got himself into.<p>

_Why did I have to protect that little girl? Why do I have to be so damn nice?_

He shook his head as he turned a corner and gasped. "A dead end!" He gripped his shirt as he heard footsteps stopping.

"We found you now!" The tall one said.

"Nowhere to hide, Mokuba! Now, give us your money. You are rich."

Mokuba gulped. "I don't have money on me! I was buying that girl lunch-"

"She doesn't eat that much, asshole!" The muscular one uttered as Mokuba back up to a wall.

"But she's gaining her strength back-"

"Do we need to beat ya up and get the money outta ya that way?" The tall one threatened as he raised a fist to Mokuba's face.

"N-no... Listen, I'll pay you tomorrow, just let me go."

"Hell no! That was my girlfriend, and you were hitting on her!" Within seconds, Mokuba was thrown a punch in the face as he fell to the ground from the impact. "I'm gonna punch you every time that you've been with her."

Mokuba embraced for the impacts as he covered his head and took in a deep breath. However, nothing happen.

"Who the hell are you?"

Yami grinned. "You beat up on a friend of ours, and you'll pay."

"I'll show you!" The tall one yelled as he threw a fist at Yami, but it seems that time must of stopped. "Huh? What the—"

"I wished you would of listen to me." Yami murmured as both of the boys gasped when they saw the widget eye on Yami's forehead. "But now, you must have..."

Yugi got down to Mokuba's height and rubbed his shoulder.

"...you mind crushed! Mind crush!" Yami yelled as he put his hand out and both of the boys screamed in pain and fell to the ground. After a few seconds passed, Yami relaxed and walked over to Yugi and Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba, are you okay?" Yugi asked as Mokuba opened his eyes and turned his head towards his saviors.

"Yugi? Yami? How did you find me?"

"We were in a hotel room and saw you running away." Yami explained as Mokuba sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"Ouch..."

"Let me see it..." Yugi murmured as Mokuba moved his hand away from his left cheek. "Hmm... Let's take you back to the hotel room, ice up your face, and then take you home."

"Seto isn't gonna be pleased..."

"Well, Kaiba can just grow a backbone and grow up." Yami admitted as Mokuba walked between Yami and Yugi. Within minutes, they were back to the hotel room. Yami went to get some ice as Yugi grabbed a ziplock bag from the front desk.

"Now, how about you call your brother before we fix up your face, okay?" Yugi suggested as Mokuba nodded and pulled out his phone. Yami was back with the ice and fixed the bag and bandage for Mokuba.

"Brother... I'm okay. I have Yugi and Yami with me—"

Yugi winced when he heard Seto's voice from ten feet away. _He isn't pleased. It's just a bruise. It wasn't even Mokuba's fault in the first place really._

"They are treating me... Okay, we're at the hotel that's by the park... Yeah, whatever. See you soon." Mokuba shook his head as he put his phone into his pocket. "Okay, heal me."

Yugi grabbed the ice bag and bandage. "Kaiba sounded mad."

"Nothing new. He's mad that he had to go to Kaiba Corp. tonight, and he has to come get me from both of you." Mokuba sighed as Yugi placed a bandage onto his face. "Ah!"

"It's okay. Just breath in and out. The ice is going to be the painful part." Yugi pointed out as Mokuba nodded.

"So, why are you both here, coincidentally?"

Yami shrugged as Yugi placed the ice on Mokuba's cheek, earning an "EEP!" from the younger Kaiba Brother.

"Well, we had a nasty infestation of cockroaches. We're here until Sunday afternoon."

"Really? Well, in half of you, and Yami, saving my behind, I would like you both to stay at the mansion until Sunday."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. Yami raised an eyebrow and turned to Mokuba. "What's the catch?"

"Convincing Seto."

"Always a catch, isn't there?"

Mokuba smiled as Yugi sat down next to him. "When is your brother going to get here?"

"YAMI, YUGI! I know you are in here! Open up!"

"Now, I would have to say." Mokuba grinned as Yami rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, letting in Seto. He walked in, as if he owned the place, and shot his eyes towards Yugi, then to his younger brother.

"Mokuba, are you okay?" He got down to his height and nodded.

"Yeah, they treated me and everything."

Seto turned to Yami. "What happened?"

"Oh, turn to me because I always seem to be in the middle of anything horrible."

"What do you think?"

Mokuba rubbed his eyes. "I was just hitting on this girl. She wasn't looking well, so I bought her some food, a salad and fries for dinner. And I find out she has a boyfriend and him, along with his best friend, came after me. Yami and Yugi found me after the boyfriend landed a nasty punch on me."

"Then, I mind crushed them, hoping that they learned a lesson or two." Yami pointed out as Seto crossed his arms.

Seto glanced down at Yugi, then back at Yami, and then to his little brother. He should of kept on looking at Yugi. Mokuba was giving him the puppy-dog eye's he's still not used to after so long. Seto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Yugi and Yami look up at the CEO. "Huh?" Yugi wondered as Seto opened the door and pushed his hand through his hair.

"I guess I can bring you both back to the mansion." He grunted out in pain. "...I know that Mokuba would love to have you both here-"

Mokuba elbowed him in the side as Seto gasped. "Uh, I will, too." He pointed out in the end as Yugi smiled and got up from the bed.

"Well, let's pack our stuff. Give us about a minute or two."

Seto nodded and left the room along with Mokuba. Seto gasped and turned to his younger brother. "What the hell was that all about?"

"You didn't give in because of my puppy-eyes, Seto. You felt sorry for Yugi."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "That's...that's bullcrap. I don't have feelings for anyone, except you, Mokuba."

Mokuba crossed his arms. "Puh-lez. I saw how you look at him a couple times. You didn't want him here with Yami, but with you, in your arms-"

Seto closed his ears as he glared down at Mokuba. "Just shut up! Since I'm doing this you have to own up."

"Okay, then. I'll do the dishes AND take the trash out for as long as they are here."

"Deal." Mokuba and Seto shook hands as the door opened up. Yugi carried his backpack and luggage, while Yami had two luggage bags.

"So, are we ready?" Yugi asked as Mokuba elbowed Seto in his side again.

"Ah-I can take those for you, Yugi."

"Thanks, Kaiba." Yugi smiled as Seto blinked and walked away, trying to hide his blush.

"Want to help me too, Kaiba?"

"NO!" He yelled back as Mokuba sighed.

"I'll help you. Which one is the lightest?"

* * *

><p>Finally at the mansion, Yami collasped onto a couch as Yugi followed Mokuba up to his bedroom.<p>

"So, Mokuba, what made Seto invite us to stay here? He hates us, mostly Yami."

Mokuba smiled. "Oh, just call it luck."

Yugi shrugged. "Well, okay then."

Mokuba opened the door to Yugi's room and put the bag onto the bed. "This is your room. Yami's is going to be down the hall, to the left."

"Thanks."

Mokuba nodded as he walked out of the room. _So, how will Seto do this? How will he make Yugi his?_

Yugi flopped on the bed and grabbed a pillow. "Hmm... I wonder how big this mansion really is..."

Seto walked by the room, carrying paperwork, as Yugi watched him pass by. Yugi sat up and Seto was gone. He walked over to the doorway and saw Seto walking into his bedroom and slamming the door shut. Yugi winced as he felt the vibration.

"I wonder if he'll be calm if I talk to him?" He asked himself as he was about to leave the room, but stopped when he saw Yami walk pass his room without Yami seeing him. "Yami?"

He saw him enter Seto's room and raised an eyebrow. Yugi followed him and waited outside of the room, listening to what they were saying.

"So, you like my aibou?"

_Well, _that_ was very blunt._ Yugi covered his face as he waited for a response from Seto.

"Well Seto? I won't tell him anything."

Seto turned around and filed paperwork into a small file cabinet in his room. "That's none of your business, Yami. And don't call me Seto."

"Fine, _Kaiba_." Yami crossed his arms as he glared at the CEO. "Besides that, why don't you just grow up? You know that Yugi will reveal his feelings to you if you reveal your feelings to him first. He needs that little push, and you'll have to be the one to do it."

Seto huffed. "I don't want to. And I am busy with Kaiba Corp. stuff, so quit bothering me."

Yami sighed and walked to the door. "Fine. Be that way. Oh, and I've got a question."

"What?"

"You do know that Yugi's been listening to ever word we have said, right?"

Seto looked up at the door as Yugi gulped. Yami opened the door as Yugi's face turned as red as a tomato. "See?" Yami turned to say to the CEO as he got up and saw Yugi staying in his place, as if cemented there.

"Yugi-!"

Yugi looked up at Seto and grinned. "S-sorry that I was listening to y-you both!" He turned to Yami. "Just because I'm your aibou doesn't mean you can use your powers like that!"

"I didn't. I felt something hit the door and figured that it was you." Yami admitted as Yugi rubbed his eyes and put his head down.

"Really?"

"Yes." Yami walked out of the room and whispered something softly into Yugi's ear. He perked up as Yami shut the door behind him, leaving his aibou and Seto alone. He let out a breath he was holding in and walked away with a smile on his face. _Whatever makes Yugi happy, makes me happy._ He thought as he went to find Mokuba.

Yugi and Seto were in the room, not talking, as Seto sat down and started to type away. "K-kaiba?"

"...You do know I want Yami dead."

"I won't blame you. He's done this before with Tea, Rebecca, Joey-" Yugi started to count on his fingers as Seto looked at him.

"He set you up with Tea? The friendship fiend from hell?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded. "And the mutt?"

Yugi glared at him. "He's my friend. Get along with him or I'll leave here!" Yugi blurted as he covered his mouth. Seto stopped typing as Yugi put his head down again. "Sorry..."

Seto got up and walked towards the tri-haired duelist. He sighed and ruffled up Yugi's spiked hair. "You are cute when you blush like that..."

Yugi blushed a deeper red than before as he glanced up at the brunet. "W-well, I think you need to stop doing work when I'm trying to talk to you, or even when someone's trying to have a decent conversation with-" He stopped halfway as Seto leaned down to the short duelist. "Huh?"

"You really_ are_ cute." He kissed the tip of his nose as Yugi covered his face with his hands afterward. "Why are you hiding your face?"

Yugi shook his head. "It's embarrassing..."

Seto knelt down to Yugi's height and pulled his hands off from his face. "It's just me, Yugi."

"That's why it's embarrassing..."

Seto looked Yugi in the eyes and smiled. "Don't be." Seto grabbed Yugi's cheeks, still bright red from before, and kissed him on the lips. Yugi's eyes widen as Seto slowly slipped from the chapped lips. "Now are you embarrassed?"

Yugi nodded as Seto sighed. "Why?"

"Because..."

"Because isn't an answer, Yugi."

"I wasn't finished." Seto blinked as Yugi smiled. "It's because I haven't kissed you yet."

Seto grinned as Yugi kissed him on the cheek as Seto frowned. "What?"

"I was expecting more."

Yugi sighed. "Well, you are the first one that I've dated-" The look of surprised on Seto's face said it all. "You didn't know that?"

Seto shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You didn't ask."

Seto face-palmed his face as he picked Yugi up and walked over to his computer. "What are you doing now?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should get to know each other."

"Why not on your bed? It's more comfortable."

Seto grinned. "I think it's a little too early for you to get laid, unless-"

"NO!"

"I figured that." Seto said as Yugi gripped tighter on Seto's neck. "So, what did Yami say to you?"

Yugi laughed as Seto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you really don't want to know."

"Please?" Seto offered up a puppy-dog pout as Yugi shook his head. "If you don't, I'll do things to you you don't want done to you."

"Fine." Yugi sighed as he turned to Seto. "Yami said that in a duel against me, I would still win."

"Really? I thought it was something better than that..."

_Oh, you really don't want to know then. _

"Not really." Yugi said as he saw Seto's eyes glancing over on Yugi's lips over and over again. "Will you stop looking at my lips for one second, please?"

"I can't. They look so small...and fresh...and virgin-"

Yugi covered his ears. "Did you have to say that?"

Seto shrugged. "Oh, who cares?"

"I do!" Yugi pointed out as Seto sighed.

"Can we stop bickering and make out? I'm kind of getting bored just looking at my computer and with you in my arms, you're really tempting me." Seto admitted as Yugi shrugged.

"Why not? You probably will shush when we-AH!"

Within seconds they were both on the ground. Yugi was underneath Seto as he now knew what it felt like being glomped. "Seto-"

"I love you." Seto admitted as his face turned a light pink.

Yugi looked up at his cerulean eyes and smiled a small smile. "I do, too." And within minutes, they were starting to make out.

Outside the room, down the hall, in the living room, Mokuba was paying Yami twenty dollars.

"Ha! I knew Seto would make a move. And thank you for the money, Mokuba."

Mokuba frowned. "Well, it's not my money at least. Seto won't know what hit him, right?"

"In more ways than one." Yami grinned as he looked up the stairs, finally realizing that Seto Kaiba was Yugi Mutou's happiness. _Will I find happiness like they both did?_ Yami smiled and walked into the living room and played video games with Mokuba all night long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel that I've made Seto OOC on accident... Well, maybe I was just tired and wanted to get this done? Idk, but I hope it was decent at least. :)<strong>_

_**Don't forget to review and the last one will be updated maybe around this time next week. What is it, you might ask? The one pairing I don't normally like and I haven't typed for... *drumroll* BUT you will have to wait next week! It's called suspense. Deal with it. ;)**_


End file.
